User blog:MrAwesome300/My Opinion on The First Season's Battles.
Hey guys, it's that lame dude who does those battles that you hate, and for once I'm taking a break from Epic Fan Battles and making a blog that is somewhat decent, I guess. I've watched the Epic Rap Battles of History since the 12th battle between Shakespeare and Dr. Seuss because a friend told me about it and I have liked it a lot ever since. There's some great battles that I know all the words to and some that really suck. Here's my opinion on all 15 battles in the first season, which I will make a second part to with the second season opinions soon. (when the new battle is posted in February, I'll start to state my opinions every time a battle is released, too). *1. JOHN LENNON VS. BILL O'REILLY: I have to give this one a little credit for being the first ever battle, but I haven't really liked this one from the start. I didn't think the battle made sense. I get the peaceful vs. angry as hell thing, but news anchor vs. musician? It's not a good pair up. I've always kinda wanted Mick Jagger in a battle, that would make at least a little more sense if Lennon battled Jagger. *2. DARTH VADER VS. ADOLF HITLER: This was great. This was the one that made Peter and Lloyd famous, and it's not surprising noting that this battle is awesome. Evil dictator vs. evil dictator is a great matchup, it's catchy, and it even has a little bit of a story to it. *3. ABE LINCOLN VS. CHUCK NORRIS: This is pretty good, but not great. I've always liked Peter's Lincoln and Lloyd's Norris, and this is really catchy, but it could have been done better in my opinion, make a few better lines and crap like that. *4. SARAH PALIN VS. LADY GAGA: God, I hate this battle. It's a terrible matchup. Who would put a politician against a pop star? Palin and Gaga have nothing in common other than the fact that they're crazy, but the battle isn't catchy, isn't a good matchup, and LisaNova's Palin impersonation is annoying, especially that her voice cracks in the line "Everything you do is just a rerun of Madonna". *5. KIM JONG-IL VS. HULK HOGAN AND MACHO MAN SAVAGE: Another bad matchup. A dictator against two wrestling champions? I kinda get the fact that they were both leaders, but if you say to yourself "Hogan against Kim Jong-Il" a few times, it sounds dumb. Peter tries too hard to do a good Hogan impersonation and Timothy DeLaGhetto is a bad rapper and his voice cracks like LisaNova's. I think a pro to the battle is Lloyd's spot on Macho Man impersonation. Aww, yeeeah. *6. JUSTIN BIEBER VS. BEETHOVEN: A pretty good battle. The beat is very creative, using Fur Elise as the beat. Beethoven is so dark it's kinda funny and Alex Farnham isn't that bad as Bieber and looks more like him than Peter or Lloyd would. *7. EINSTEIN VS. STEPHEN HAWKING: One of my favorite battles. MC Mr. Napkins is the best, and his first appearance is the best. Pete's robotic Hawking voice is awesome and this is one of the catchiest battles ever made. Carl Sagan's epic appearance made my day. *8. GENGHIS KHAN VS. EASTER BUNNY: Terrible, terrible battle. This is the one that makes the least sense in the world. A Chinese emperor against a bunny who children love and suspiciously wonder if he is real? It's not catchy, a TERRIBLE matchup, and Pete's Easter Bunny voice is so gay sounding, it's annoying. *9. NAPOLEON VS. NAPOLEON: Pretty good battle, but not the best. They could have done a whole lot better and it's way too short. But it is catchy and a great idea. *10. BEN FRANKLIN VS. BILLY MAYS: My favorite battle ever. It's a great battle that is very, very catchy. Ben Franklin is spot-on, the Billy Mays dude looks and sounds like him, and Vince makes a kick ass appearance. This is great. *11. GANDALF VS. DUMBLEDORE: The funny thing is I used to hate this one and now I think it's great. It's been a nerdy rivalry for such a long time, and that's the reason why it's a great matchup. Peter's Dumbledore voice sounds so weird, but it's also kinda funny. "The prophecy forgot to mention this day, when I knocked yo ass back to Gandalf the Grey!" *12. SHAKESPEARE VS. DR. SEUSS: George Watsky is a great rapper. He makes anything he is in turn to gold, he is that good. Pete's Cat in the Hat is excellent, and all parts of the battle are excellent! *13. MR. T VS. MR. ROGERS: DeStorm's appearance is awesome and Pete's Mr. Rogers impersonation is awesome, yet creepy. This is a really catchy rap, with good lines and various awesome appearances by Lloyd. *14. COLUMBUS VS. CAPTAIN KIRK: I never used to like this one, but it kinda gradually grew to me over time. It's not the best one and Peter's Italian accent is annoying, but it's the beat and William Shatner impersonation that makes me laugh. *15. NICEPETER VS. EPICLLOYD: This was an okay battle. A lot of people like it, but it's more of a promotional video for the second season. The battle is cut short by KassemG on a stallion. Although that's awesome, it still interrupts the battle and makes it too short! It's also not that catchy in my opinion. Well, did you agree with my opinion or thought it sucks? What is the best battle in your opinion? Lennon vs. O'Reilly Hitler vs. Vader Lincoln vs. Norris Palin vs. GaGa Jong-Il vs. Hogan and Macho Man Bieber vs. Beethoven Einstein vs. Hawking Khan vs. Easter Bunny Napoleon vs. Napoleon Franklin vs. Mays and Offer Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Shakespeare vs. Seuss, Cat in the Hat, and Things 1 and 2 T vs. Rogers Columbus vs. Kirk Peter vs. Lloyd Category:Blog posts